1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains generally to speaker enclosures for loudspeakers and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to an enclosure which is adapted to have mounted therein a speaker, a horn and a tweeter, or like components, and which is uniquely configured so as to substantially increase the power level obtained with the speaker, as well as to dramatically improve the quality of sound produced by the speaker.
The subject invention achieves the foregoing objectives by providing a uniquely and particularly shaped speaker enclosure, made from wood, that is able to produce more power and better tone. In contrast to other known speaker enclosures, wherein the quality of sound noticeably deteriorates as higher power outputs are attained, the instant invention has proven to be able to realize unparalleled power levels, not only without a reduction in sound quality, but actually with a clearly perceptible improvement in the overall tone for all volume and decibel ranges.
The enclosure of the present invention is provided with a curved back surface having a radius of curvature which allows the back surface to amplify and reflect the sound waves projected thereon. Moreover, the radius of curvature of the back surface, in conjunction with the thin wood sheet from which the back surface is fabricated, causes resonance of the sound waves so as to intensify and clarify the resulting tone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to provide a speaker cabinet that defines a cylindrical enclosure. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,516 to Honda teaches a cylindrical enclosure within which is mounted a speaker disposed in a rectangular accommodation box. The speaker is designed such that sound waves are adapted to be reflected and canceled to prevent resonance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,689 to Stallings, Jr, discloses sound modules including a spherical shell of plastic or glass.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,955 to Wilber shows a loudspeaker enclosure comprising a spherical shell formed of rigid hemispherical halves being provided with a sound absorbing lining.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 276,806 shows a design for a loudspeaker cabinet that is generally cylindrical in shape, being characterized by two intersecting planar front walls. U.S. Design Pat. No. 228,920 to Iida and U.S. Design Pat. No. 270,444 to Matsuda et al also disclose speaker cabinet designs utilizing a curved surface.
The prior art fails to disclose a speaker cabinet enclosure made from wood and having a planar front surface for mounting the appropriate speaker components and a thin curved back wall. The prior art fails to teach or suggest a speaker enclosure wherein the curved back wall is adapted to resonate and to reflect sound, there being no sound absorbing means provided in order to prevent resonation. Unlike prior art devices, the subject invention appears to achieve increased power output and enhanced sound quality by resonation of the back wall in conjunction with the reflection of sound therefrom.